eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Scams
All about scams DO NOT give out your account information to anyone! We can make the community as a whole more knowledgeable about scams... Here's only a few ways I know of... * Selling fake gamecards. Gimlithbest on CLW made 6mil tunar doing this so far... If you buy a gamecard for tunar, punch the number in first BEFORE you pay!! * WTB/WTS account. Against TOS and for a good reason. Give someone your info, and they have access to your acct whether they choose to pay you after or not... Give someone 15mil for an acct, and they may not give you their info. EVEN IF THEY DO, they can call SOE customer service and get it switched back over in a week or 2. * WTS loaded dice. Loaded dice do not improve your group rolls at all. * WTS Trinket of wonders. This item does NOT increase rare drops. Mobs are spawned with loot already decided. Ever notice you see a mob holding a grimblade and using on you b4 you loot it? * You know so-and-so? It's me!! I was wondering if I could borrow a bit of tunar... * OK BRB with my alt to pay you for this... * The item is on my alt, pay this char and I'll go get. * lv1 wants to duel your lv60 for 40k and you don't see him. He's probably invited you from out in the middle of the ocean. Guess what, you have 30 secs now to find where he is b4 you lose your 40k. That's some expensive hide and seek!! * Paying 1mil for grimblade!! Just your luck, there's one on auction for 300k! You buy it, send him a tell, and he replies saying he was only joking around lol. That's when you realize he was the one who you just bought the grimblade from for 300k. OOPS!! * WTS SPECTRE ROBE ON MY AUCTIONS!! WOW! Only 10mil!! It seems to good to be true... Oh, its stackable?? lol... * "Can I just try it on? I want to see what it looks like on me." I can't even count how many times I've seen people lose CV's to this one... So simple, yet so devious. Join a new guild and log on the guild's website. Has anyone ever signed up at a alt guild website and then the guild disband. My brother Jeff was on his account and he stated that people asked him to join a guild and then register on the guild website. Shortly after a cleric logged on and said someone stripped her character and tunar(lvl 17 cleric) and it was her first character. This happen in qeynos and the young lady said she didnt think about using a different password and screen name on guild website. Anyways She was new to the game and if anyone sees a warrior running around i believe that was one of the characters involved in the scam. That was the name telling my brother to join the guild and website. That is kinda scary that people use alt guilds websites to scam the screennames and passwords. Just letting you all know. i do not know the names and my brother didnt write them down but was just passing info along. In short, what this scam hopes to accomplish is this; You get recruited to a guild, then, they tell you to log into thier guild website, which requires a user name and password! What they hope you will do is use your EQoA name/password to log in to thier website! If you do, then they use that info to log into your game and hijack your toons! How to prevent this? Simple, use a name/password that is totaly different from what you use for EQoA! Some people will use a PATTERN for when they make passwords, which if someone else knows this pattern, then they can easly figure out your password to EQoA! Break your pattern, and this will break thier ass! BTW, this is not HACKING, hehe... sorry you wannabies, no hacker status for ye! Ye just a punk scammer who has no skillz, you only succeed if you can find a gullible peep to scam! And that is a SISSY act! Sissys! -SING Let's make a trade! Ok, you and someone else wants to make a trade for these really uber items! You go to the trade feature, you highlight your uber item in the window on the left, so he can see it! He highlights his uber item in his window on the right! You make the trade. You go to your inventory to look at your new uber item! Uh oh! It's just a cheap crappy item! And he is gone in the wind! You were just scammed! Here is an example... Beware of people selling the crystalline orb using shouts or direct tells. I have recently become aware of a person who is advertising a crystalline orb for sell...cheap on FH server. He places the orb in the trade window, you put the money up for the item while he swaps the orb with a moonstone. Now you have payed 100k or so for a moonstone worth lets say nothing. The problem here is he is taking advantage of noobs and other careless players. Since you are paying for whatever is in the trade window, it is...in the end...your fault for not checking to see what is actually in the trade window when you confirm the sell. So take note of this the next time you buy something from someone you dont know. Here's another tip...be aware of people who advertise an item for sale in shout...that's what the auction is for. -Nachotiger What happend? You seen the uber item you wanted in his window, right!? Here is what happened; You just LOOKED at the item, did you cursor over to it and VIEW IT, and read the description? No. The graphic used for the crappy item looks exactly like the graphic uber item! To kill this scam, read the description for the item in his window BEFORE you press ok on the trade! Email Sony to get your account back after it has been jacked! "ive had several accounts jacked from me in the last 2 years i got tired of paying for an account and them using soe to get the account back so i started checking how i could get the accounts or money back well i could not get the money back but did find a way to get accounts back over an over again . im done with eqoa so im passing this info on to any1 that is willing to use it. also i have info on how to rock mobs which is explained here also; Getting account back , all you need is login name of the account you are trying to get it will retreive the password for that login. thr have been several gms and programers that have gotten fired lately reason is simple theyre giving special treatment and cheats too ingame friends well i found a nice guy who hooked me up i guess he is sticking it to eqoa good because they fired his friend im not sure but all i know is this works i did it 6 times. ok here ya , send these questions an answers to the email address below, 1. login name of account you need password for- 2. password you want installed on that account- 3. your login name- 4. your password- 5. your name- 6. your birthdate- 7. your address city,state,zip code- 8. reason you are trying to retreive the password- send these answers to passcoderecovery@hotmail.com it may take a few hours or even a few days but they will get back to you and tada you have the account back have fun and take care. If you see a post like this on ANY forum, BEWARE!!!! Sony will never ask you for your account info in such a way! And, most important, Sony will never use a third party to recieve its email requesting such info! Big red flag.... sending SOny email info thru Hotmail.com!!! Hehe... this scammer is grasping for straws here, how desperate, and how lame you gotta be to attempt this! :) Buying Scrolls off the Auction! People are selling high level scrolls on the Auction, scrolls that can be bought from a merchant that is! Is this a scam or profiteering off of stupid peeps? Yes and no! Before you buy that scroll off of the Auction, check around to see if it is a dropped scroll, or a scroll that can be bought from a merchant! -Singz Email Fraud! I got this message in an Email, and i just wanted to make the community aware of this scammer. - Collector Hello, This account is banned for a charge back. A charge back occurs when the credit card holder contacts their bank to file a formal dispute on a specific charge. Due to security reasons, we will need to verify your information. This will enable me to assist you further. A. Station Name (game login name): B. Registered Account Holder's Name/Your Name: C. Date of Birth: D. Current/Past billing address please include: Street, City, State and Zip (if possible) E. Account Key(s) registered to the account (found on the back of your CD cases): F. First & Last (4) numbers of the original credit card used to bill the account Please respond to this email as soon as possible to further assist with resolving this matter. Your account has now been cancelled at your request. You will not be billed on the next billing cycle. We hope to see you again soon. ***NOTE: Our policy is that we do not give refunds for subscriptions you have purchased after your free month is over. 　 Regards, E Sony Online Entertainment http://www.station.sony.com CHARGEBACK Information Request" IS5461_11323@is.instantservice.com The fix for this, don't reply to an email like this. If SOE is going to request you to send them information at all, it will be to a SOE email address and not a third party addy! -Singz - Do not respond to or open any e-mail that warns that an account is about to be closed. - Phishing e-mails can be forwarded to uce@ftc.gov Complaints can be filed at www.ftc.gov Phishing attacks can also be reported to the Internet Fraud Complaint Center at www.ifccfbi.gov - If you suspect a phishing attempt, report it immediately to the hosting company, i.e., SOE in this case. -Randolph Buying high priced items from the Auction When you go to buy an item from the Auction, take a second and READ the details about the item! Yes! Here is a perfect example of buying something for millions just to learn later that it is completly worthless to you! Quintashi's Trident for 3.5 Mil!!!! Equip: primary Att: 1HP DMG: 800 HP: 1000 DUR: 50 Race: BAR Class: BRD Level: 50 LORE STR: 100 STA: 100 AGI: 100 DEX: 100 WIS: 100 INT: 100 CHA: 100 HPMax: 100 Power: 100 HoT: 100 PoT: 100 AC: 100 WOW! Look at them stats! What class is it? BARD, Yes, you can use it! You buy it. You try to equip it, but you can't?!?!? Why! Now, you take the time to read very carfuly. Useable by race: BARBARIAN!?! Useable by BARD!?!? BARD, BARBARIAN? WTF!?!? HEHE YEP! You're a sucker! :) For thoses of who are bit slow.... There are no Barbarian Bards! >:) To prevent this from happening to you! READ the details before you buy! -Singz